No Regret
by Scruff the Rat
Summary: Set in the X Years Later arc: Amy feels out of place with herself after the royal wedding. Can a friend help her resolve this feeling and perhaps open her eyes to a greater perhaps? Rated T for intimate scenes...AmyxOC, some SonicxSally


**All SonicxAmy fans beware: this story will include elements of SonicxSally and AmyxOC, along with Failed SonicxAmy (rather than Anti SonicxAmy). Save yourselves (and me) the trouble and click off of this story if you don't think you'll enjoy reading it. It's your choice. **

**Everybody belongs to SEGA, the Sonic Team, and Archie. I only own my OC, Ozzie Burroughs, and anyone else not canon to the Sonic universe.**

* * *

"I now pronounce you...man and wife."

Wedding bells rang nonstop, their sharp, crisp sounds echoing in the tangy summer air. The Sun couldn't agree more with the pleasant atmosphere permeating throughout the land as its rays shone through the pearl-white and grey clouds like angelic curtains. Soft, delicate breezes stroked the oaks and pines as gently as a mother would her newborn, a man the subject of his affections, or a kind owner his or her beloved pet.

Countless bodies exited the newly built Acorn Coliseum in a wide exodus, each and every one of the attendants of King Sonic and Queen Sally's wedding still chipper from the ceremony and its following celebration.

Indeed, no one could have been any happier for the royal couple, especially not the former Knothole Freedom Fighters. In fact, of all the praises and congrats showered upon Sonic and Sally that day, those of their oldest and dearest friends rang the clearest and loudest throughout the entire occasion.

Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Cream, Big, Nicole, Tails, Dulcy, all of the Chaotix, and so many more allies from all over the globe...the Downunda Freedom Fighters, the Arctic Freedom Fighters, Monkey Khan, the Wolf Pack, Shadow, Rouge, Hope, members of Knuckles' family like Lara-Le ...even Bunnie's uncle Beauregard (with a little persuasion from Vanilla and Cream, of course)...

The sheer amount of guests had been positively staggering!

One guest, though, stood out for reasons unexplainable even to her long-term friends. Just like them, as well as the rest of the guests, she'd come to grant her blessings upon the couple. On both the outside and inside, that very guest smiled, her long carnation locks swaying just like the ruffles of her salmon dress in the breeze.

Amy Briar Rose smiled out of happiness.

Why shouldn't she be? She _was_ happy.

Yet _why_ did she feel this way, one might ask?

Amy had once been Sonic's die-hard number-one fan, hadn't she? She would have torn her hair out at the mere idea, much more at the actual reality, of her hero marrying someone other than her. And, that infamous Piko Piko Hammer of hers would have certainly made a guest appearance, ready to clobber down on the unfortunate fool unlucky enough to trigger the rose's wrath.

Once upon a time, she would have—_once upon a time._

That time was long gone now, a long ways in the past. Amy was no longer the clingy young girl she used to be. Sure a tiny piece of her heart ached at the sight of her formerly proclaimed love interest uniting with another woman in holy matrimony.

But that was okay.

Amy let Sonic go a long time ago. All she wanted now was for her Blue Blur to be happy. Besides, Sally wasn't made Queen out of frivolity—just like with her position as leader of the Freedom Fighters. She'd keep a good enough eye on the big lug. She'd take care of him just as well as he'd take care of her.

Win-win situation...

_'So why I do I feel like something's...missing?'_

For all her optimism, Amy simply could not escape from this deep gap in her heart. It really didn't make sense.

She had already accepted the end of her feelings for Sonic long ago. Besides, she still had plenty of close friends, not to mention a sort of family in the Rabbots (of which Cream and Vanilla, two of Amy's oldest and dearest friends, were the most recently added members)...and there were also a boundless glut of universities and colleges begging her to join on account of her high grades and extracurricular activities.

So what could possibly be the reason for her feeling so down now?

Despite every effort, Amy simply ended up beside herself. With every outlook thought up, the rose only ended up feeling more and more lost in her search for the cause.

Amy certainly knew one thing, though..._'I can't just sit around and let whatever's wrong get to me like this.'_

Maybe she just needed some time to get away—time to see the world in a new perspective...one in which survival didn't have to be top priority, especially with Egghead and Snively permanently out of the picture.

The rose snapped her fingers in realization, a light bulb going off in her eager mind.

_'Yeah, that's it! A globetrotting adventure—the perfect way for me to do a little soul-searching!'_

* * *

The preparations for her journey began the very next day in full haste—suitcase, hygiene kit, everything! She refused to give an inch!

Unfortunately, when she explained her plan to Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Beauregard, and Bunnie that morning over strawberry pancakes and warm glasses of milk, the Rabbot family expressed deep concern and shock towards what they considered to be a terribly drastic decision. What on Mobius could have possessed Amy to propose such an extreme upon her own self?

In all honesty...Amy never stopped to consider the possible consequences of her journey. All that mattered in her heart and mind was this aching need to redefine her goals...her dreams...

Now that the Freedom Fighters were moving on to greener pastures...now that one of the greatest of threats to the world no longer existed...now that her heart held better, grander visions than before...what now?

What was left for her?

Cream, for all her innocence, only knew life would not be the same without her flowery friend. The teenage doe even went so far as to grab Amy's hands in desperation. "Please don't go Amy! Whatever it is you're looking for, maybe you don't have to go far to find it!"

Vanilla did not beg to differ. "She's right, Amy! Surely, there's another way to find your own purpose in life."

Bunnie nodded before adding her own two cents in. "Yeah, sugah, you got your whole life ahead of ya! 'Sides, there ain't no need to 'redefine yourself.' Ya just need some time to figure stuff out, is all."

Those words echoed into Amy's mind throughout the rest of the day. No matter how many times she attempted to strike them down with a counterargument, her logic always sided with them instead of her. Altogether, the three rabbits made a valid point.

Travelling the world just to rediscover one's own self...? Perhaps that sort of undertaking _would_ have been a bit excessive. That much the rose had to admit.

But her heart...that was the crux of the problem. Amy's heart yearned for something more, something greater...something that logic couldn't explain...

If not a worldwide journey, then what—what was the answer?

_Where_ was the answer?

_'Oh, if only I had a sign...some kind of guarantee telling me I'm making the right choice...'_

* * *

Non-Mobian blue jays chirped and fluttered their merry way in the cloudy, overcast sky, utterly oblivious to the sullen, wistful mood of the ponytailed girl hedgehog seated in the faded white bench. Neon green grass of freshly cut lawns danced in the wind as Amy, clad in a white polo shirt jacket that had the top button open, red dress boots that each had a vertical white stripe running down the middle, an open, zipper-up red nylon jacket, black slacks that reached her ankles and were held up by a brown belt and gold-colored buckle, and her usual red headband, contemplated the forest trees in the far-off distance.

A sad sigh escaped her lips as her shadow gradually shifted in accordance with the Sun's movements across the sky. The natural beauty surrounding her relieved none of her mood whatsoever.

_'My feelings for Sonic really motivated me when I was smaller...except they also had the potential to make me short-sighted and sometimes even narrow-minded.'_ Amy, in spite of herself, chuckled at the memories of her many mishaps. _'I've promised myself since then to never allow my emotions free reign over me, especially my temper.' _

Amy instantly shook her head in amusement at the last bit of her thought. Her...keeping her temper under check...? Even she had to laugh at such an idea.

All kidding aside, that hellfire temper, for better or worse, was what made Amy...well, Amy. To be someone else completely—someone void of that anger and passion— both boggled and terrified the rosy rascal. And her friends would agree one-hundred percent—Sonic included.

In fact, the Blue Blur proved to be one of the most vocal in his disapproval of the rascal's idea of changing herself.

* * *

**Two days ago—the day before the wedding, in fact...**

_"Listen to me, Ames. There's a better way to go about this whole soul-search thing."_

_Amy merely sighed in frustration, brushing off the hand Sonic placed on her shoulder out of comfort. She'd already heard this excuse about a hundred times from everyone else...now Sonic, too? _

_Actually, this situation seemed rather ironic to her since __**Sonic **__was usually the one all up for a good travel. _

_On the other hand, Amy couldn't deny feeling touched by his concern. Even after her admittance of her feelings for him being done, the azure hero remained a true-blue friend to her, a fact that never failed to fill the carnation girl with overwhelming guilt for the hassles she'd given him in the past. _

_But the past didn't matter anymore. Amy knew Sonic never actually meant for her to feel that way, regardless of whether she __**did**__ deserve it. He still cared about her...cared like a big brother would for a little sister...and Amy willingly chose to live with that reality._

_It's just...she only wished she could get this "chasm" inside her to shrink, if not vanish completely. And if Sonic, of all people, was up against the idea of a globetrotting soul-search, then there __**had**__ to be a valid reason._

_Ever the stubborn one, Miss Rose pouted and set her hands akimbo. "Well, you can't expect that I'll stay here, Sonic. The Freedom Fighters are pretty much disbanded now, Eggman's toast, and most of our other enemies have gone into hiding." _

_At these words, Sonic crossed his arms and closed his beryl eyes in deep thought. He couldn't argue against the rosy rascal's argument-not that he'd bother to argue with Amy anyway. The girl's stubbornness knew no bounds whatsoever._

_"You know something, Amy?" the future king suddenly inquired as he reopened his eyes, "Maybe you're onto something with this "around the world" idea, after all."_

_Amy could feel a familiar, childlike spark in her heart as her emerald eyes sparkled with hope. "Ya think so?"_

_The Azure Wind nodded, his characteristic smirk never lingering. "Yeah, I mean—at the age you're at now, it'd only make sense for you to branch out and find out more about yourself. Except..."_

_"Except...?"_

_Sonic closed his eyes in thought as he crossed his arms and turned away from Amy. "I think the __**real **__problem here...is that you keeping missing one key element in your plan."_

_A key element to her plan...? "Really, Sonic...? What would that be?" _

_"Just think about it, Amy. You keep telling yourself how you have to go on this whole life-changing quest in order to find your true self. You're willing to take leave from a place that's been home to you for a good chunk of your life. You've even gone so far as packing up all the stuff you need."_

_At this point, Amy arrived at her wits' end thanks to all these cryptic statements from the future king. She huffed and crossed her arms, matching Sonic. "Alright, your __**majesty**__, what are you getting at?"_

_Sonic looked back at her from over his shoulder, his eyes and smile still teasing. "Just let me riddle you this, Ames: what's one thing on your checklist you haven't considered yet?"_

* * *

_'Something I haven't considered yet—what could that be? What haven't I thought about yet?'_

So deep in her reverie, Amy never noticed the rounded shadow sprout up from behind her until she saw it completely swallow her own. Puzzled by the sudden appearance of this mystery visitor, Amy swiveled around in the bench in order to badmouth whoever had the nerve to bother her during her private time.

The will to do it melted out of her like water down a storm drain the moment she caught sight of two familiar, chocolate-brown eyes.

Leaning over the bench from behind and peering at Amy from the left was a grown mole with midnight fur, a physique somewhere in between being slightly chiseled and moderately pudgy, a pointed peach muzzle ending in a pink needle-nose, arms that tapered out into large forearms and ham-sized, white-gloved hands, a stubby Doberman-like tail that poked out in the back, and thick tree-trunk legs that were crossed together. He wore a white undershirt that peeked out from the opened top of a red-orange button-up shirt (the bright, lemon buttons lined along on a burgundy piece that ran up to the neck and separated to make the collar), ankle-length blue jeans held up with a brown leather belt with a shiny, gold buckle, and intensely red, silver-spiked shoes adorned with a thick, vertical yellow running down the middle of each. Three cowlicks danced in the light breeze as their owner fixed a pleasant smile on the rosette.

"Hey, Ms. Firecracker," his natural, velvety voice rung as clear as the bird-songs drifting in the winds; in fact, the clarity of his voice managed to catch the rosy rascal off guard for a moment. The young woman quickly shook off her surprise, however, and kept her questioning stare on the burrower.

Sometimes Amy easily forgot how dependent Ozzie used to be on asthma medication-not to mention vocal technology later on.

Thanks to the efforts of both his uncle Gabriel and Doctor Quack last year, the young mole underwent a special operation that combined both advanced medical technology with herbal techniques known only to his and Gabriel's people, the Talpideans. Not only was the procedure an overwhelming success, but it also reestablished the legitimacy and usefulness of Talpidean medicines.

Needless to say, none had been more pleased with the results than the patient himself.

"Is something up? Usually you're snapping at me to hit the road," Ozzie continued on as he craned his head to look Amy in the eyes. A frown came over his muzzle when the rose suddenly tilted her face downward and in the opposite direction the second she caught him trying to analyze her...again.

"It's nothing, Ozzie."

The mole didn't buy that lie for a minute. He heaved his stocky body over the bench and expertly plopped his butt down next to Amy, one arm draped around her on the bench's top (but not touching her). "You sure don't look like it's nothing."

Amy merely huffed, crossed her arms, and pouted in frustration, clearly irritated by the earthbound Mobian's "rock-headedness."

She had nothing against Ozzie, per say; actually she, Sonic, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters were very good and close friends of the mole, Amy perhaps most of all.

About five years ago, she, Sally, Sonic, and Tails, right after the whole Mecha Sally fiasco ended and Eggman (at the time) had been incarcerated shortly afterward, discovered Ozzie while excavating the ruins of an ancient Talpidean city for an ancient artifact connected to two gods called Dark Gaia and Light Gaia.

From there on out, the following insanity basically went down like this: Ozzie, his physical form being the embodiment of Dark Gaia, the personification of all darkness and negativity in the world, was, along with Chip, both a companion of Sonic and the embodiment of Light Gaia, Dark Gaia's opposite half, the unwitting tool in a cult leader's twisted plot to take control of both gods and revert the whole world to the Stone Age.

In actuality, however, the cult leader, Cretacean, unbeknownst to his subordinates, wanted all the technology to give the Talpideans a "comeback" against all who attacked and mistreated them out of ill will and prejudice over the centuries. He eventually revealed himself to be a being from three centuries ago who, along with several other of his followers, went into a magic-induced cryogenic sleep in order survive the destruction of Talpidean society—destruction caused by his own hands.

The battle was long and hard, especially when Eggman and Snively interfered.

Certain losses occurred...

Painful revelations came to light...

In the end, however, the Freedom Fighters prevailed, thanks greatly in part to Ozzie accepting his destiny and becoming Dark Gaia in order to help Chip, who had become Light Gaia, and Super Sonic put down Cretacean once and for all.

Throughout that entire craziness, Amy could honestly admit to having gained a very intimate and supportive friend in Ozzie Burroughs, just as Cream had gained a loving older brother in the burrower. The friendship between the earth and rose, however, held a few...ambiguities, many of them the two had agreed a long time ago after a rather heated argument to never mention again.

"Amy!"

The male's sharp voice shocked the rosette out of her trip down memory lane and her brief emotional analysis. "What?"

A curt chuckle bounced out of Ozzie's throat before the mole fist-nudged his friend in the shoulder. "Geez...it _must_ be something if it's got you _this_ zoned out!"

Tomato red flushed over Amy's cheeks, the rose unable to hide her embarrassment from the shorter, wiser mole. _'Oh, what's the use? Someone else was bound to find out anyway! Besides, I've already told Cream and her family. I might as well include Ozzie in the loop, too.'_

"I've been having...these weird thoughts lately," the rose explained as her hands wrung their own selves out of nervousness, her eyes making little to no contact with those of her concerned friend.

Fully attentive, Ozzie leaned forward a bit, eyes and ears all on Amy. "Go on."

Once again, anxiety incited Amy to wring her hands. "Well...lately I've been...at a loss on what to do with myself."

Finally looking to the mole, she watched Ozzie hum to himself, his chocolate eyes narrowing and focusing on something else—something too far beyond for Amy to actually see— even though they still appeared to be set on her instead.

_'Then again, it's probably both. Ozzie's always been weird and mysterious like that,' _Amy couldn't help her small smile at the admiration in her musing.

The subject of her thoughts, on the other hand, chose not to question her change in expression and so instead asked, "Weird, huh...? Interesting...This wouldn't have anything to do with Sonic and Sally's marriage from last week, would it?"

Having been a childhood friend of Sonic as well as an invited guest, Ozzie willingly accompanied Amy to the wedding. In spite of all the rose's melodramatic tears, the burrower understood—and empathized with—quite well the pride and happiness his friend felt for Sonic and Sally.

At the same time, however, Ozzie also couldn't deny the longing and sadness that he'd occasionally capture glances of whenever he had stolen looks at Amy. Half-expecting the young woman to frown or at least make a face twisted in rage or displeasure, the Talpidean swore he felt his own heart plummeting into his stomach instead at the sorrow creeping behind the rose's beautiful eyes.

He couldn't have helped himself at that point; he slipped a beefy arm around her delicate shoulders, startling the female for only a few seconds before she accepted the gesture and allowed her own tears to stain Ozzie's shirt as she wept bitterly into his chest.

Back in the present, Amy shook her head. "No...It felt more like the last straw to something. Don't get me wrong, Ozzie. I'm happy for Sonic and Sal. It only made me realize something about myself...and I can't believe it's taken me until now to do so."

"And that something is what? Gold, glory, success, fashion designing...?"

Amy crossed her arms as she faced Ozzie, even though her smirk came off more as amused than annoyed. "No, ya silly dust mite: a travel buddy."

Two seconds passed...then three...then four...then five...until a blankly staring Ozzie couldn't take the quiet anymore...

"Uh...ya kinda lost me."

Amy shook her head in amusement at the mole's confusion. "Back then, when I was still a Freedom Fighter, I was always up for teaming up and helping others...but my own denseness blinded me to why I've been feeling so pushed to the side these past few days. All the time I thought about this journey I wanna make, I kept forgetting the most important about it: sharing it with someone else!""

Ozzie said nothing.

He just stared...and stared...and stared.

Amy would've snapped at him to stop looking at her like that if he hadn't suddenly disarmed her with a mellow grin. "Well, good for you, Rosie; you finally figured out the answer to your most _baffling_ problem yet."

_'Typical Ozzie,'_ Amy shook her head at the mole's weird talent of being both sarcastic and sincere. _'He's really gotta teach me how to do that.'_

"Say Ozzie, have you ever wondered if _you _know what you want to do for the future?"

Ozzie raised one of his thick, black eyebrows at her. "I'm pretty sure I made my wanting to be a geologist pretty clear the last one thousand and one times you heard me say it."

Amy pointedly ignored the sarcasm this time. "Well, that's good...cuz I have no idea what to do with _my_ future."

"But what about your cooking career; wasn't that your goal?"

"Yeah..."

The mole shrugged his shoulders. "So, what's the problem?"

No answer came. Ozzie furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden silence.

"Amy...?"

Still no answer came. Amy shocked the mole when she curled into a ball, her knees to her chest and her slim arms wrapped around them. Ozzie could hear a choking sound bursting out from her.

Amy was crying.

Before Ozzie could even reach a hand out to comfort her, Amy fell against him, her head coming to rest just under his chin and her tears staining his shirt. Ozzie wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his distraught friend, her cries painful to his ears and to his heart.

Even though she had about a head of height on him, Amy fit perfectly in his arms—like a puzzle piece into a jigsaw. Ozzie resisted the way his body reacted to the heat of her body. He tried focusing on comforting the rose and helping her wait out her evident hurt.

"I'll miss him," she whispered into his chest. "I'll miss chasing him and swinging my hammer at him whenever he made me mad."

"You wish you could go back, huh?" Ozzie looked down at her and gave her a soft smile as he said this. Amy looked up with her dazzling emerald eyes, red and wet from the tears.

She looked away as if in shame. "No...I'd rather be lost than go back. I was forcing my love on him, even when his heart belonged to someone else. I just hate being alone."

A strong hand rubbed circles into her back. "Ya know you don't need to have somebody to be happy. You've got plenty of people here that love you already...like a certain someone right here, for instance."

The sniffling let up only a bit, but, thankfully, Amy started smiling just like her old self again. Ozzie couldn't begin to describe how badly he'd missed that smile. "Feeling better...?"

He froze stiff when Amy suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

She slammed her lips onto his, her long legs straddling his wideset waist, slim hands pressed down on his burly chest. In seconds, the mole felt his body melt into the sensual groove, the softness of the body clinging to him physical music to his broad, powerful hands. His thick fingers danced across Amy's back as if it were a piano...only the sounds were Amy's gasps and shivers of pleasure and satisfaction.

Ozzie melted more and more under the kiss's influence until his instincts could no longer handle being in the backseat. They took possession of his whole brain, discarding virtually all reservations and driving him to flip Amy over on the park bench so _she_ was the one underneath. Growling like a feral beast having caught prey too beautiful to consume, Ozzie both whined and growled as Amy continued to run her hands all over his body, the enraptured woman no doubt wishing to tear away the clothes to reveal and take hold of the flesh and muscle awaiting her.

In fact, her hands just began to slip under the undershirt before Ozzie's hands grabbed them, ceasing their progress by pressing firmly down on them to discourage anymore naughty exploration. He pulled away from her, panting deeply and heavily like an exhausted bear.

_'What—the—hell?'_

She did not just do that—with him of all people!

And he did not just enjoy that!

Did he?

...

Okay, so maybe he'd had his eye on Amy for a while, sometime after Eggman's demise, in fact, but...he'd only kept his mouth shut because Amy had still been pining after Sonic back then.

But she wasn't anymore.

But did that mean she had feelings for _him_ now?

Ozzie couldn't tell for sure. He'd never been in a relationship before—unless one counted that disastrous fake-date with Rouge the Bat from last year. That was one memory Ozzie would rather forget.

Besides, Amy was at an emotional high right now. That kiss could have just been in the heat of the moment.

_'No matter how much I wish it wasn't,' _he lamented with disappointment. His hands held tighter onto Amy's waist out of self-consciousness; she felt too much like a part of him after that kiss. But he knew they couldn't stay this way forever.

His attention drifted back to reality when he felt Amy's hands rub into his back this time. At least they had the now to enjoy. Ozzie took comfort in that thought.

Sultry smiling came in his view once he managed to tear his eyes away from Amy's chest (he couldn't believe his sight wandered there during his reverie) and to her flushed face. It almost made him forget his disappointment and sadness.

"Now I feel better."

* * *

The two of them didn't speak of that time afterwards.

Not the next day, not the next week, and not even the next month...

They agreed to put college on hold for now. There were some matters the pair (Amy couldn't bring herself to say "couple" yet whereas Ozzie always ended up choking on the word) had to settle in the meantime.

Like the world trip, for one thing—Amy hadn't been kidding when she said she needed time and a chance to figure out her true calling. Cooking was a nice skill, but it felt...too much like what _society_ wanted her to focus on. It felt too much like what society wanted her to be.

And Amelia Briar Rose was no run-of-the-mill woman.

Another thing: she also needed time to properly assess her feelings for Ozzie.

True, that kiss had been a snap-decision on her part, but Ozzie never held it against her. He hadn't pushed her off, calling her crazy for jumping him like that, and he also hadn't dashed off from her out of revulsion. He hadn't even said so much as a snarky comment about her actions.

_'But he didn't say anything when he walked me home that day either. God, I'm such a basketcase.'_

Legs crossed Indian-style and hands on her chin, Amy sat in the middle of her surprisingly spacious attic, her only company being a couple of cardboard boxes scattered across the room and fewer miscellaneous items she couldn't remember ever using. White sunlight shone onto her spot from the tiny, circular window she faced.

"Penny for your thoughts, Rosie Girl...?"

Two thick arms snaked around her waist, and a familiar, sharp, pink nose nuzzled into her shoulder. Amy shivered at the touch of the cool, moist snout on her fur and skin as a bulky figure pressed its front into her back. She smiled for a brief moment before her frown returned in full force. In spite of herself, Amy tossed her reservations aside and let her body relax against Ozzie, his build warm and strong against her.

"How come you've haven't gotten angry at me?"

She felt Ozzie's chest and stomach bounce when he laughed. "You'll need to be specific here, Amster. I can write a book on the stuff you've done that's gotten me angry at you."

"I mean us. You know, us being like this; you're not bothered by it at all?"

Ozzie detached his arms from Amy's waist and sat down beside her, draping an arm around her shoulders, his hand playing with her ponytail. He rubbed his other hand over his head, stroking back his cowlicks. "It's...weird—that I'll admit. But it's a good kind weird, so I'm not complaining."

With little reluctance, Amy wrapped her arms around Ozzie's waist and buried her head against the mole's chest. She chuckled at how relaxed Ozzie was being with her, a complete heel-face turn from how tense he became when she touched him this way the first time.

_'He's really getting into the groove of this. Maybe he's right. I should stop acting like a baby and just be happy with this.'_ Her hand to the burrower's pudgy stomach, Amy threw all caution to the wind and rubbed her fingers across the abdomen in a dreamlike trance as she felt it respond with the ups and downs of Ozzie's breathing. Her whole world condensed until it revolved around only her and him, two young people swept away in the waves of their emotions.

Past and future no longer mattered. They no longer scared the rose. All that made any difference to her and her burrower lay in the present.

Gently, her head rubbed against Ozzie's chin with new resolve. Her lips kissed his neck as her legs curled up so he could cradle her in his strong, thick arms. His soothing heartbeat and warmth soon lulled her into sweet sleep.

Amy Rose regretted nothing as she closed her eyes in bliss.

* * *

**I can't stand how Amy never actually showed up in the "X Years Later" arc. I love her character, and there was so much potential for character development I think the writers glossed over. **

**And yes, I know millions of people can't stand pairings between canon characters and OCs. This story is mine; the plot is mine; and the ending is mine. Suck it up and either review or say nothing and leave.**


End file.
